


Lost Without You

by mabbyfanfic



Series: DSMP One-Shots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, friend is in this!!, i can't write to save my own life im sorry, i literally suck at writing i apologize in advance, i miss ghostbur ok, luckily friend gives him that hug, no beta we die like wilbur, post dream going to prison, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, suck it green BOOIIIIII, tagging is so hard and for what, the end is actually kinda cute wow we stan, this is my first fic ahh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabbyfanfic/pseuds/mabbyfanfic
Summary: He had Tubbo back, so why did he feel so lonely?People were celebrating Dream’s current situation all across the server, so why did it feel so quiet?Everything was turning around for him, everything was going back to normal, so why did he feel so sad?orTommy didn't realize how much he needed Ghostbur until it was too late.orCOME GET YOUR HURT/COMFORT BOIIIS
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: DSMP One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Lost Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic dudes! I don’t pride myself on being good at writing but I enjoy doing it and I feel as though it is a wonderful way to reduce stress! I hope you enjoy my rushed fanfic about minecraft block people! <3  
> ~  
> if you could leave a comment that would mean the world to me as I am just getting started as a writer! :D

Tommy was supposed to be happy,  _ right?  _

Dream was gone, locked away in his own prison where he could never hurt anyone ever again. He could never hurt  _ Tommy _ again, and yet, something felt like it was missing. 

He had Tubbo back, so why did he feel so  _ lonely?  _

People were celebrating Dream’s current situation all across the server, so why did it feel so  _ quiet?  _

Everything was turning around for him, everything was going back to normal, so why did he feel so  _ sad?  _

The obvious answer to his troubles would be the fact that L’manberg was nothing more than a crater, something he had cared so much about, something he had poured so much of his heart into, was gone. 

_ ‘Yeah, that has to be it, I’m just upset about L’manberg _ ’ he thought, though this did nothing to abolish the pit in his stomach. ‘ _ Who am I kidding, I can’t just lie to myself, that won’t make anything better.’ _

If he was being completely honest, a small part of him was relieved that L’manberg was gone. He loved his country, he had sacrificed so much for his country, yet the only thing his country gave him in return was war and violence, pain and suffering, betrayal and loss. 

Tommy stared at the crater that stood before him, the once beautiful country now reduced to dust and ash. 

He kept walking along the side of the pit, examining the extent of the damage that had been done, the heavy weight of emptiness hanging over him like a wet blanket. 

He was about to turn around and find something better to do when a creature caught his eye, a creature that made Tommy suddenly realize what had been gnawing at him these past few days. 

_ The creature that stood before him was a blue sheep _ . 

_____________

_ ‘Tommy, this is friend! He’s called that because he’s my best friend!’ Ghostbur shouted, his loud volume a strong indicator at how excited the friendly ghost felt. Tommy was sitting on his bed, staring at the compass the ghost had given to him a few weeks prior, because fuck, he just missed Tubbo so much. He spared Ghostbur a small glance and took notice of the blue sheep trailing behind him.  _

_ ‘That’s, eh, that’s nice Ghostbur. Look man, I appreciate you showing me, uh, Friend, but I’m a bit busy right now. Why don’t you go and show him off to someone else, hm.?’  _

_ Tommy did his best to ignore the guilt that bubbled in his chest upon seeing the frown that appeared on the ghost’s face, but, just as quickly as that frown had appeared, it was gone, and Ghostbur was back to being his kind and cheery self.  _

_ ‘Sorry to bother you! You seem a bit sad, have some blue!’ Ghostbur spoke, throwing some of the signature substance at the blonde teenager. Despite feeling like shit, Tommy smiled at the ghost. It was nice to know he had at least one person on his side, even if that person happened to be an overly friendly spirit.  _

_ ‘Thank you Ghostbur.’ _

_____________

  
  


Tommy froze at the sight of the dark blue sheep, suddenly knowing the feeling that he had been experiencing was guilt. 

He had been so busy and so overwhelmed by the joy of Dream being gone that he didn’t have the time,  _ no _ , he didn’t  _ give _ himself time to mourn the loss of Ghostbur. 

Ghostbur, who had been there for him in his darkest moments. 

Ghostbur, who had held his frail body while he sobbed, because everything was just _ so unfair. _

Ghosbur, who tried so hard to remember because he wanted to make everyone happy. 

Ghostbur, who hadn’t left his side, even when Tommy treated him like  _ shit.  _

Ghostbur, the last remaining bit of innocence, _ true innocence _ , on the server.

Ghostbur, who was all he had left of his brother. 

  
  


Ghostbur had vanished, had moved on to whatever laid beyond the depths of death. He had faded away and Tommy barely gave it a second thought, he had completely brushed it off. A feeling of unbearable pain swept over him, as if after all these days he had finally realized the ghost who had given him so much,  _ so much he could never repay _ , wasn’t coming back. 

Tommy knew that Ghostbur and Alivebur weren’t the same, Ghostbur was merely a way for Wilbur to complete his symphony from beyond the barriers of death, and yet when Tommy looked at Ghostbur he saw his brother. 

He saw his brother sparring with Technoblade in the yard, Philza watching with a large grin on his face. 

He saw his brother strumming his guitar, melancholy lyrics emerging from his lungs.

He saw his brother staring at his great nation with pride, gleaming as if nothing could ever go wrong.

He saw his brother stare in shock as Schlatt banished the two of them from L’manberg, the nation they had given up so much for.

He saw his brother shaking hands with Dream, a look of insanity flashing in his eyes as Dream handed him stacks of TNT. 

He saw his brother yelling at Phil and suddenly a sword was being plunged into his chest and his brother was gone his brother was gone his brother was gone his brother was-.

Ghostbur was gone. 

Tommy felt lightheaded as the world faded around him. Grief overtook his entire body, and, unable to stand any longer, he fell to his knees. 

“Come back, please, I need you, please,  _ please.” _

For the first time in so, so long, Tommy allowed himself the pleasure of crying, the pleasure of finally being able to let out all the emotion that was bottled up inside of him. 

Rage. Guilt. Grief. Pain. 

“Ghostbur, I-I miss you, I’m sorry, I’m  _ so sorry.” _

Tommy sat there for what felt like hours, hot tears rapidly pouring down his face. He was barely aware of the soft sound of footsteps in the background, and only paid mind to whoever it was when he felt something soft rub up against his neck. 

He quickly wiped away his tears and turned around, and he couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the comfort he was receiving from someone very unlikely.

It was Friend. 

Ghostbur’s beloved sheep was burying his head into the back of Tommy’s shirt, his hot, wet breath staining the fabric. 

Tommy quickly re-adjusted so he could nest Friend’s head in his lap. Tommy wasn’t quite sure if he believed in life beyond death, but he was almost positive this was a sign Ghostbur was watching over him. 

He stroked his fingers through Friend’s soft wool, a feeling of peace falling over him. 

“I almost forgot you had infinite canon lifes, huh bud? Glad to see you doing okay.”

Listen, he was fully aware it was ridiculous to speak to a sheep as if it were human, and if you were to ask him about it he would deny it immediately, but something about it felt therapeutic, he knew he was talking to someone who shared his grief. 

“You probably know about Ghostbur, uh, passing on, don’t you Friend? He really loved you, he never shut up about you if I’m being honest. It annoyed me at the time, but I would give anything to hear him speak again.”

Friend let out a small “baa” and Tommy couldn’t help but chuckle, tears still fogging his vision.

“Yeah, I miss him too, Friend, I miss him too.”

Tommy sat with the sheep all night, face buried in Friend’s wool, tears leaking from his eyes. He only moved when the sun rose; he knew people would start to worry if he was gone for too long. 

He dug around in his pockets for a few moments before he found a lead rope. He quickly tied Friend to it and walked off, still carrying a one-sided conversation with the sheep. 

Somewhere in the afterlife, Ghostbur smiled, knowing the two people he cared about most would take great care of one another. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
